1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for setting an apparatus, and a computer-readable medium, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-160746 discloses a printer including a reader for communicating with a non-contact integrated circuit (IC) card. When the non-contact IC card is brought close to the reader, the printer reads data from the non-contact IC card by the reader and prints print data.